Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. With the ready availability of such devices, modern consumers often carry at least one, if not more communication devices throughout the day. As a result, many consumers are essentially reachable by some form of communication device around the clock, whether they are at home, work, school, a library, movies, restaurants, etc. Of particular concern is the potential for the distraction of consumers as a result of their communication device when they are in a situation that otherwise requires no distraction, such as driving a car or motorcycle, riding a bike, flying a plane, etc. Balanced with this concern is the concern over other parties being unable to communicate with the consumers during a situation that requires no distraction; such other parties are therefore left unaware of why the consumers are not responding. As such, device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to providing mechanisms that prevent distractive communications while still maintaining some level of communication.